The Vampire society
by darkcharmander
Summary: Whos the man in the black suit and what are Gin and Aizen-sama doing up so late read and find out ulquiXgrimm yaoi


The Vampire Society

-One dark night Ulquiorra dreamed of what it would be like to see day instead of night-

am I bound to this curse.I can't love anyone.  
-Just as he began walking outside he saw a fairly handsome man in a black suit with teal hair and cerulean eyes-  
I wonder why he's in a suit this late at night.  
-As soon as he started thinking the man in the suit walked towards him,Ulquiorra's pale face turned pink-  
Hello their Sir said the man.  
Hello,if you don't mind me asking whats your name said Ulquiorra.  
My name is Grimmjow,Grimmjow Jaquerjacques said Grimmjow.  
Such a nice name said Ulquiorra as he smirked.  
Now dear sir whats your name asked Grimmjow.  
My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer and you shouldn't get attached to me I might turn on you said Ulquiorra as he frowned.  
What if I don't care if you turn on me said Grimmjow.  
But....you hardly know me said Ulquiorra.  
So...I figured out somethings said Grimmmjow.  
Like what said Ulquiorra.  
Like that your a very handsome vampire said Grimmjow seductively.  
Thank You,your very handsome too said Ulquiorra as he blushed.  
Your quite welcome said Grimmjow.  
So were are you going to this time of night asked Ulquiorra. Its not very safe you know Well why don't you escort me to lord Aizens' office said Grimmjow.  
I...ummm....well...thats not a very bright idea said Ulquiorra.  
And why is that asked Grimmjow.  
Because they stay up all night together said Ulquiorra.  
Doing what asked grimmjow.  
Do I have to spell it out they were doing it said Ulquiorra.  
Can we watch asked Grimmjow.  
No,but we can... said Ulquiorra.  
Do you really want to I mean you just met me said Grimmjow.  
So I really like you said Ulquiorra.  
I like you too said Grimmjow.  
Then hop on my back and lets go said Ulquiorra.  
-Grimmjow nodded and hopped on Ulquiorra's Ukquiorra ran it looked like the buildings were passing by them,then Ulquiorra stopped and walked into the building-  
Here we are said Ulquiorra.  
Such a nice place,not to rush but where is the bedroom asked Grimmjow.  
Its upstairs said Ulquiorra.  
-Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjows arm and pulled him upstairs in the bedroom on the layed Ulquiorra on the bed and took off his shirt and Ulquiorra started to take of his own enough there clothes were on the floor(even the underwear).Grimmjow started to lick Ulquiorra's ear,down his neck to his he played with Ulquiorra's nipples with his moved down and licked Ulquiorra's already erected,he slowly moved down licked around the tip and started to suck-  
Grimm.....Grimmjow said Ulquiorra as he started to moan. I..I'm gonna come .  
-Just as Ulquiorra came Grimmjow caught the seed in his mouth letting some drip on the side of his moved up to Ulquiorra and let himlick the seed off of the side of the side of his then pulled Grimmjow in for a passionate kiss-  
Do you want to go further asked Grimmjow.  
Yes Ulquiorra said while he smirked.  
-Grimmjow nodded and started to stick fingers in Ulquiorra's hole first one,then two and so one until all of his fingers were in and then he started moving his hands in scissoring when the hole was wide enough he stuck his hard cock in Ulquiorra's hole and started thrusting at a slow started to moan-  
Yes..make those sounds I love said Grimmjow.  
-Grimmjow fastened his of their bodies were rising to a felt like their bodies were going to explode from fell over on of them were panting-  
Do you believe in love at first sight said Ulquiorra as he stroked Grimmjow's tangled hair.  
Yes said Grimmjow.  
Well do you believe in love at first sight with a vampire said Ulquiorra.  
Yes...vampires are very attractive said Grimmjow as he put his arms around Ulquiorra. I don't care if your a vampire or not,I do believe I can fall in love with you.I already love the sight of your jade green eyes and raven locks Hmm I can agree with that said Ulquiorra.  
-Soon enough they fell asleep in each others arms as Grimmjow lay on top of Ulquiorra and both of them lay smiling,-

~the end~

(rAte & ReViEw) 


End file.
